Simple life
by Tailsic
Summary: after injuring herself trying to steal Big good luck charm which is a Chaos Emerlad, Rouge starts to understand Big better. BigxRouge.


Arthur Note: I made this story for my friend ArcanineOod, she a big fan of BigXRouge stories, so this ones for you girl, i hope you like it.

It was night time at the Mystic Ruins and the treasure hunter known as Rouge the Bat was searching though the deep of the ruins looking for a Chaos Emerald with a Emerald tracker.

"With this Emerald Tracker I took from… I mean borrow from G.U.N. I'll fine the Chaos Emeralds in know time" She schemes.

She follows the Tracker to a river where she saw Big the Cat fishing. "Um, Big, oh I see, so Big must have a Chaos Emerald" the sneaky Bat smiled.

"This is going to be easy as taking candy from a baby, a very big baby" Rouge goes and put her plan into action.

Big sits on the bank of the river, just fishing like he does every day. "Froggy , isn't this the live bubby, just you and me fishing" Big asked his amphibious friend who just croak back at him.

"Hello Big" Big turns around to see a white bat girl standing behind him, Big scratches his with a look of confuse on his face.

"It's Rouge, Rouge the Bat, we met a couple of times but I guess we never had time to talk to each other" She said.

"Oh, I remember you now" Big with his goofy smiled.

"That's good to know, so Big have you seen any thing shinny around here" Rouge said.

"Oh, you mean my good lucky charm, that I find last night" Big said.

"Yeah that, can I please see it" Rouge said.

"Sure, it's at my house" Big grab Rouge arm and lead her to his house, which was just a bed in a mostly cutting though tree.

"Not much of a house" Rouge said.

Big when to his bed and took a box from under it.

"Here it is, my lucky charm" Big opens the box to show the red Chaos Emerald.

"It's so beautiful, can I hold it" Rouge said grazing into the Emerald.

"Sure, here you go" Big hands Rouge the box with the Emerald in it.

(Ok Rouge, now you're chance) "Hey what's that over there?" Rouge said pointing to a random direction, and Big looks to where she pointing.

Rouge takes this chance to fly of into the sky. "Ha, you felt for the oldest trick end the book, man you're dumb" Rouge laughed at Big.

"Rouge, I don't see anything" Big said still looking in the direction that Rouge pointed in a few seconds ago.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I LIED TO YOU, YOU MORON, THERE'S NOTING THEIR!!!" Rouge shouted sat Big.

"Hey, that my lucky charm, give it back" Big said.

"You should feel honor to have you're priceless item token by the world's greatest thief, so good bye loser" Rouge laughed as she flew away, but is was so dark that she couldn't see where she was fly so she flew into a tree and falls to the ground.

"Rouge, are you alright?" Big when to check up on her, she was out cold and Big picks her up and took her back to his house.

The next day, Rouge awoke to find herself in someone bed and her head bandage up, "aw, what happen to me" Rouge said rubbing her head.

"You hit a tree" Big came in holding a big fish.

"You did this for me" Rouge asked.

"Yep, now are you hungry, I got some fish" Big said.

"Big, why are you helping me, for crying out loud I try to take you're lucky charm?!" Rouge shouted.

"It's ok, if you really wanted my good luck charm so bad, you should just ask, and I would have given it to you" Big said.

"Really?" Rouge in a little bit shock that she just had to ask.

"Yep" Big said as he gives her the box with the Emerald inside of it.

"Thanks you Big" Rouge said blushing a little.

"You're welcome" Big said as he started to cook the fish.

"Big I want to apaulajeyes for calling you stupid last night" Rouge said bowing her head.

"It's ok, I'm use to being call stupid, but the thing is I really am stupid, I'm just don't really care that I'm stupid" Big said.

"You don't care that you're stupid?" Rouge said.

"Nope" Big said.

"But when you're stupid, people will try to take advantage of you like I did" Rouge said.

"Yeah, but when you're stupid, not that many things worry you, that's why I can live a carefree and happy life here just fishing" Big said explaining himself to Rouge.

"I never knew you we're like that" Rouge said.

After a moment of silence Rouge's commutercater does of "Rouge, are you there, come in Rouge" The voice of the G.U.N commander appear" Rouge pick up her transceiver and response.

"This is Rouge, come in" She said.

"Rouge where are you, we been trying to contact you for seven hours" her boos said.

"Sorry Commander, I guess I just had a bad radio connection" She said.

"Well get you're butt over here now, I have a mission for you" He said.

"Roger that Sir" Rouge said.

"Well Big, it's looks like I have to good" Rouge said giving out of Big's bed.

"Ok, just don't hit anymore tree" big said.

"That's very funny Big" She said as she rolls her eyes and flies of.

End of Chapter


End file.
